


Little Piggy Girl

by vigilantnewland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantnewland/pseuds/vigilantnewland
Summary: A girl finds herself blackmailed, spiriling down a wormhole of kink and overwhelmed by her own perverted enjoyment of it.





	1. Chapter 1

One

'Well don't you look nice, darling?' He held his hand out for her and he smiled as he looked her up and down.

Rebecca's stomach somersaulted. She had dressed for him in a daze of nervous expectation, but now uncertainty gave way to reality. He was really going to make her do this. It wasn't a game. He wasn't going to step inside and say that he had only been teasing her after all. He was standing there at the open front door of her rented holiday apartment, and he was actually going to take her outdoors. He was going to take her straight out dressed in what he had bought her the day before and told her to be wearing when he arrived.

'Thank you, Daddy,' she replied, and her voice caught in her throat as she said it. She took his hand and he guided her gently over the doorstep. She fought the urge to pull back indoors, to pull against his hand, to beg to be excused from doing this. It wouldn't do her any good. The conversation yesterday had left her in no doubt about that.

'You'd better give me that to look after.' He gently took the key from her hand and locked the front door for her. 'After all, you don't really have anywhere to put it, do you, piggy?' He smiled down at her and put the key in his own pocket.

Now he gestured for her to walk the short path through the front garden, and Rebecca tried her hardest not to hesitate. He walked behind her, and he gave her a patronizing little pat on the bottom just as she stepped out onto the street. That made her feel even more self-conscious and exposed as she turned to face him. She was trying not to look terrified. She knew that she must behave exactly as she had been told. She forced herself not to glance nervously around this semi-suburban street for people. She heard voices not far away, and cars, but if she looked directly at anybody walking this way she thought she might shrink in embarrassment and try to hide behind him or something. That would not do. So instead she looked at him, and she stood with her weight slightly on one hip, her arms loose at her sides.

'I have to say, piggy ... even I didn't expect you to look quite so inappropriately dressed when I bought that outfit for you. Even on some little skank on her way to a club it would look a little outrageous ... but on a pretty, rather statuesque girl like you? My God, it just looks so beautifully ... wrong.' He looked her slowly up and down, clearly savouring the moment and her discomfort. His close attention made her even more unbearably aware of how she looked. A little shiver went through her, and she quickly stood a little more confidently, with one hand resting loosely on her hip, because she didn't want him to think she was too frightened. She knew the consequences if she didn't give him exactly what he wanted in the coming days, and so she would - no matter how bad it might be. Because no matter how much he might humiliate her here in some place that she didn't know, the humiliation should she fail to please him would be far, far worse, and universal. She was committed to whatever ordeals he wished to put her through, and he didn't want her looking unwilling or unhappy about it either.

'Thank you, Daddy,' she managed to say sweetly. She even managed a faint little smile.

He took her hand and suddenly they were walking along the street and her heart raced. They turned a corner and were out onto a broader street. Cars passed them now, and there were several people walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the road. Rebecca held his hand tight, tried to breathe evenly, and steadfastly avoided making eye contact with any of the people across the road. He led her towards a busy intersection in the distance, which she remembered led into the town.

'I know how nervous you feel, piggy,' he said as they walked. 'And you have every reason to be. You do look outrageous ... and people will stare. But don't worry, once I have you do some fun little things to amuse Daddy ... feeling like a flat-chested piggy dressed in next to nothing will feel much nicer. Do you know why, piggy?'

'Why, Daddy?' She had to hurry a little to match his pace.

'Because when I soon let my perverted little piggy taste some real embarrassment ... in a strange place where there's no chance of bumping into anyone she knows ... I think she'll realize something very exciting.'

'What will I realize, Daddy?'

He stopped walking and turned to her. Rebecca stood still and gazed up at him, still holding his hand. She tried to stop her very naked limbs from trembling in fearful anticipation. It was early autumn and not cold exactly, but certainly cool. Cool enough that he wore a mid-length overcoat, even if he wore it casually open. This made her feel even more impossibly, humiliatingly exposed.

He smiled faintly and pulled her in close, then gave her a patronizing little kiss on the forehead. 'Well, piggy ... when Daddy forces you to endure the sort of undignified, awful moments of acute embarrassment that most girls would dread ... you'll realize that having no choice means that you get to actually taste what a perverted little piggy can usually only ever dream about in her frustration. So even if you're a trembling, overwhelmed little piggy by the time I'm walking you home again later ... and even if there are tears of embarrassment ... it won't be long before you're thanking Daddy for forcing you. You'll realize that your already frustrated little piggy-hole is more swollen and achey than it's ever felt before ... and that Daddy knows exactly what you need.'

She stared up at him in a daze as she listened to his words. Her limbs felt leaden and almost paralysed with fear, but now there was also a grinding ache in her stomach so potent that even the fear couldn't chase it away. He smiled at her transfixed expression and lifted his free hand to gently run the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Rebecca experienced a sick, shuddering thrill of surrender as she tried to kiss his hand, and she whispered, 'Thank you, Daddy.'

Then he tugged her gently and they were walking towards that distant, busy intersection a long way ahead. The cars and the people grew in number as they neared the town, and her appalling little outfit felt tighter and more ridiculous as the vehicle noise and snatches of British accents grew in pitch.

She already knew that the tiny, white, cut-off, shoulderless top she wore clung tight to her tiny breasts and made her nipples blatantly visible. She also knew that the obscenely skimpy white hot-pants clung to her crotch and looked almost sprayed on. She knew that the frilly little ankle socks and ridiculous trainers with their pink and white pattern and the big, pink bowed laces made all of it even more outrageous.

Now she was beginning to know how it felt to be dressed like this in public. Two young women scowled incredulously at her and then when they had passed could be heard laughing cruelly to each other. A man loading a van paused in what he was doing and eyed her with an uninhibited leer.

When they crossed the street at some traffic lights she felt the giddy rush of steadily mounting embarrassment and fear - as cars stopped when the light changed, and then he led her in front of them while busy people jostled past her. Eyes kept falling on her and lingering. She saw smiles, raised eyebrows, scowls, even one or two looks of disbelief. The feeling of embarrassing exposure made her nearly naked body prickle all over with goosebumps. She became aware with sudden shame that she was holding his hand tightly, somewhat desperately. By the time they got to one of the town's main high streets she was struggling not to breathe in shaky gasps. Seeing her own reflection in a shop window produced a shocking jolt of even further self-consciousness.

He glanced down at her every so often, and he seemed faintly amused, but he also gave her hand the occasional reassuring little squeeze in response to her tighter and tighter grip. Even though he was the one putting her through this, that tiny reassurance felt good in her near panicked state of embarrassment, and that made her feel helplessly ashamed. When she squeezed back even harder it felt like abject surrender to him. That made the grinding ache in her stomach flare. It frightened her now but it wouldn't stop. To be controlled like this while so scared was too potent a feeling. She couldn't pretend otherwise.

He led her off the main road, into a long, narrow alley. It cut through to another busy street, but was empty. Above them were back windows and fire escapes, and they walked past service doors and a rubbish skip. He brought her to a stop and let go of her hand.

'My scared little piggy,' he chuckled. 'There are a few rather conspicuous little things I'm going to buy to make your visit more fun.' He reached down and pressed his palm over the taut crotch of her tiny hot-pants. She made a little sound as she felt his finger-tips press firmly against her cunt. 'I think it would be more fun if you went shopping for me though, darling ... don't you?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she replied somewhat shakily as he touched her through the tight fabric, smiling down at her uncertain expression.

'There's a good girl,' he said, and he took her hand again. Rebecca's crotch ached and she felt almost sick with scared anticipation. Then she felt an almost swooning rush of excited shame as she spontaneously pressed her body against him and said, 'Thank you Daddy.'


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 

The street at the other end of the alley was a little less busy, but even so Rebecca felt a fresh wave of humiliating exposure as they stepped onto it. Her tiny hot-pants felt even tighter now and her crotch felt so trussed up that the prospect of becoming more excited terrified her. Would she? Wouldn't her extreme embarrassment stop that from happening? She felt like some nearly naked, gift-wrapped spectacle whose slightest arousal would be obscenely plain for all to see.

'Let's start you off with something gentle, piggy.' He let go of her hand and took his wallet from his coat pocket. She walked alongside him and tried not to look too scared. He placed his hand flat against her bare back, low, near her bottom, and guided her to a stop. 'The first thing we'll need is some wooden clothes pegs, darling. Be a good girl and pop in here for me.' He handed her a five pound note and she took it but simply looked up at him for a moment, uncertainly. He gave her a little sideways smile. 'What do you say, piggy?'

She realized then that they were standing right outside a small hardware store. 'Thank you, Daddy,' she replied, and her knees felt a little unsteady as she climbed the three steps to the front door of the shop, then walked in.

The guy at the counter glanced at her as she entered, and his eyes traveled up and down her body momentarily before looking back down at his phone. Rebecca realised she was hardly breathing as she started walking along the first aisle of the small shop. She forced herself to take longer breaths as she scoured the shelves for what she had been told to get. She didn't want to have to ask that unfriendly looking guy. As she rounded the end of the aisle and started back along the second one she glimpsed him staring at her and he didn't stop even when caught doing it. She felt his eyes on her as she searched the shelves with growing discomfort. She tried to ignore him. Why couldn't she see clothes pegs anywhere? Surely they sold them. Maybe English people bought their clothes pegs in some weirdly different-

'Can I help you, Miss?' He was staring right at her with that same unfriendly look. He didn't even seem to mind that he was openly looking her body slowly up and down.

'Um, clothes pegs?' she asked, clutching the note in her hand. He pointed to a wall rack right next to the door. She had walked straight past it. Then he proceeded to watch her as she went to it and found a pack of thirty wooden clothes pegs. She felt she was blushing slightly as he took her money and gave her change. When he put the pack of clothes pegs in a plastic bag and handed it to her, he even stared directly at her chest. She took the bag, muttered a thanks and walked out of the shop telling herself there was no way he could have known what the clothes pegs were for. Then she realized sickly that it hardly mattered, given whatever worse things were yet to come.

On the street again he took the bag from her and looked inside. 'Good girl,' he smiled.

She handed him the coins she had been given as change and said, 'Thank you, Daddy.'

'Well that wasn't so hard, was it?' He put his arm around her bare back and pulled her in, giving her a little squeeze.

'No, Daddy,' she replied, and she wound her leg a little around his and pressed her crotch against his thigh. She didn't plan on doing it, it just happened. She felt ashamed of spontaneously playing up to him like that, but then she felt excited at how ashamed she felt. Her emotions were batted this way and that. She didn't know what she felt.

'Then we'd better make things more difficult, piggy.'

He took her hand again and they walked along the street until it opened out onto a sight that made her nearly freeze for a moment. It was a busy market square teeming with people. He walked her straight into it and suddenly Rebecca felt very exposed indeed. He walked her past market stalls where English accents shouted unintelligible things, loudly advertising the prices of vegetables or fruit. He led her through little canopied corridors where several people manning their stalls stared at her as she passed. People stared openly at her, looked her up and down, leered at her, peered contemptuously at her. Even in this bustling environment she felt she stood out obscenely and drew attention wherever they walked. She clung to his hand, and as they left the market she felt hesitant relief. Then she saw that they were walking towards the entrance to a small shopping mall and her relief vanished.

He walked her through an automatic door and led her past shop fronts to a row of ATMs. No-one was presently using any of them, so there was no-one within twenty feet or so of where he paused. As he used one of the machines he smiled at her and said, 'I love the stares you're getting, piggy.'

She wasn't sure what to say and simply gave him a forced little smile as she tried not to move from foot to foot too much in her nervous anticipation.

'You catch their eye, piggy, because they glimpse a pretty girl who's next to naked.' He took money from the machine and put it in his wallet, then slowly joined her where she had stood to one side. 'And then as they look at this outrageously exposed little exhibitionist ...' He stood very close now and smoothed a hand over her bare shoulder and down along her arm, which briefly made her whole body tingle. '... They also see that she's showing off the teeniest, tiniest little bumps in that ridiculous top.'

Rebecca felt an immediate flare of masochistic excitement. She even arched her back a little as if to offer her chest for his appraisal. She became very aware then that her nipples were erect and must have been for a while. She glanced down at them girlishly in an attempt to please him, and when she saw that they poked sensationally through the tight white fabric of her tiny top she felt a shock of helpless, exposed nakedness. It sent waves of hot excitement through her stomach and thighs, and her cunt ached. She suddenly wanted it to. For a few moments she wanted to surrender to this feeling. She wanted to be the helplessly excited, swollen piggy he had said she would be.

But then he took her hand again and began to walk briskly so that she had to struggle to keep up on her ridiculous, cutesy trainers, and the fear and anticipation overrode her arousal all over again.

...

The following forty-five minutes had put Rebecca through cringing embarrassments, one after the other. But she had also experienced moments of potent, almost overwhelming excitement. Several times during a string of petty humiliations she had felt waves of giddy arousal that had almost made her able to give in. She had almost felt that she could fully let go and wantonly enjoy what was being done to her. But her self-consciousness at her appearance, while exciting to her as a fantasy - was just too acute as a reality.

Now she was standing here looking at this display of magazines in the British equivalent of a 7-11 type convenience store, and she had been told to do exactly this for several minutes. What she had to do after this few minutes was making her stomach grind more overwhelmingly than ever, and she felt a scared, leaping excitement at forced surrender. She felt this as she remembered what he had added before sending her in here. He had told her that once she came out of this shop she was going to behave differently. She was going to behave like an eager, provocative little piggy who was hungry for more humiliation, and was delighted to be pleasing Daddy. He had a way of letting her know what was at stake if she failed to please him - but without sounding at all threatening.

There was simply no way to do that without immersing herself, without giving in completely as though this was a fantasy and not reality. She gazed at the covers of rows of pornographic magazines and she clutched the twenty pound note he had given her. The last forty-five minutes swam through her mind as she looked at magazine covers.

She had gone into a clothes shop and bought a duplicate of exactly the shamefully tiny outfit she now wore. She had bought it while wearing the exact, identical things. He had said she would need it. The two young women at the counter had been palpably amused. They had been over-polite, but shared knowing eye contact with each other and clearly enjoyed their private joke. Rebecca's notions of whatever they must have said to each other while laughing together after she had left the store made her feel dizzy with shame.

He had sent her into a pet shop, where she had selected a dog leash. He had followed her in as though they were not together and watched her from a casual distance. She'd picked one with a white leather collar and handle, and a metal chain. At his prior instruction, she had then hesitated at the till, and in front of the young clerk, and with two people queuing behind her, she had said, "Oh wait, I'd better check it's the right size." She had then proceeded to fasten it around her own throat for a moment before taking it off again and purchasing it. She had felt her face flush and her knees weaken while the clerk stared at her, dumbfounded, and a woman queuing behind muttered something disgusted.

He had made her go into a different store and buy a bottle of mineral water. This had confused her slightly, but when he had insisted with a smile that she drink it all, awful possibilities had dawned on her. She was now terrified of the fact that she was beginning to need to pee.

She picked two magazines that she had already decided on, and with a delicious feeling of masochistic surrender, she turned and headed for the till.

The two young women behind the counter were less subtle than the pair in the clothes shop. They had clearly been observing her closely, and there was an awkward, unfriendly atmosphere as she approached.

Rebecca put the magazines on the counter. The pudgy girl at the cash register smiled to herself as she scanned both the magazines. The other girl stood with her arms folded and watched, but she made no attempt to hide the fact that she was looking down at the magazine covers with interest. Both covers bore ridiculous titles and exclusively featured women with enormous boobs. Both of the girls behind the counter stared at Rebecca with barely disguised amusement and hostility. One of them put the magazines into a plastic bag and gave her the change. The other girl looked right at Rebecca's chest with a little smirk, and handing her the bag she said, 'Enjoy.'

Her whole body felt prickly with intense embarrassment and shame as she walked out of the shop. And now she had to surrender to what Daddy wanted of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 

When Rebecca walked out of the shop she was preparing herself to show him girlish enthusiasm, no matter how forced and contrived it would feel. She had to do her best. She knew the unthinkably humiliating consequences if she failed. They would make today's humiliations pale into insignificance.

He wasn't outside the shop. She couldn't see him. Her vulgarly cutesy trainers froze mid-step on the pavement, just as she had attempted a playfully girlish gait to please him. She had even been about to swing the plastic bag with the magazines in it in a carefree way.

She looked up and down the street and couldn't see him anywhere. She felt a little panicked. Suddenly she felt shockingly aware that she was a girl wearing next to nothing and looking like an outrageous slut, and she was on her own in a strange place. She didn't even think she knew the way back to the apartment, he hadn't let her bring her phone, and the idea of asking anyone for directions dressed like this suddenly scared her. Why had he gone? Had he just wanted to amuse himself at her expense for an afternoon, but then ditch her dressed like this as some sort of casual insult? What should she do now?

'Oh, piggy,' came his voice from behind her. He was laughing gently. She turned, surprised, to see him coming out of the shop she had just humiliated herself in. 'That was so adorable.'

She stared at him for a moment, and as relief flooded through her, she found herself blurting, 'Daddy, I thought you'd left me here on my own.' She took two small steps towards him and lowered her eyes. For a ridiculous moment she almost thought she might be about to cry. She felt appalled at herself immediately for responding this way - as though the roles in this enforced game were real - but when he put an arm around her, pulled her against him and gave her a comforting little squeeze, an entirely different feeling overwhelmed her suddenly.

'I wouldn't do that, piggy,' he chuckled, and he stroked her hair as she pressed her cheek sweetly against his chest. As he spoke her stomach was plunging in that hot, heavy, grinding way again and now it wouldn't be denied. 'I followed you in to keep an eye on you, piggy. You didn't see me because you were doing exactly what you were told and looking at the magazines, like a good girl. What was adorable is how you stopped in your tracks and looked around when you couldn't see me.'

Rebecca pressed her crotch against his thigh and slid her leg around his provocatively. She knew how she had been told to behave. What she hadn't known was that as soon as she even attempted to, it would open the floodgates on a wave of excitement so immediately potent that it made her feel sick and dizzy, made her cunt ache urgently, and made her want to be a better little piggy than he even demanded she be.

She looked up at him and said, 'Thank you for making me do it, Daddy ... I love being your piggy to humiliate, Daddy.' She felt a scary, swooning rush of surrender as she said it, but that only made her ache even more. 'Please do it to me some more.'

'Oh, darling,' he smiled down at her as she ground herself against him. 'You really mean it, don't you? You silly little piggy.'

She stared up at him and breathed, 'Yes, Daddy,' with a little whine in her voice. 'I'm your eager little piggy, Daddy.'

She shivered as he ran his hand lightly down her back. 'There's a good girl. Now, I'm going to take you home soon, piggy. Watching you parade around like this has decided that for me.'

She peered up at him with a purposely open, girlish expression of doubt. 'Did I do something wrong, Daddy?' Then she wrapped herself around him and she softly whined, 'I'll try harder, Daddy, I'm sorry, Daddy ... please let me try harder!'

'Oh no, piggy,' he smiled. 'Just the opposite. Daddy's going to use you like the little slut you're dressed as.'

Rebecca was momentarily surprised. She had been so caught up in the ordeals he had been putting her through that she hadn't even thought about the prospect of him using her that way. At least not since he had surprised her by taking her straight out instead of coming into the apartment earlier today. She pressed herself against him again as though bashful, and she smiled, 'Thank you, Daddy,' while wriggling slightly in excitement.

'One more thing first, piggy. I have one more little fun thing for you to do in public. It's going to be worse than all the little things I've had you do so far. Isn't it just as well you decided to be a brave girl and start enjoying what Daddy's making you do?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded girlishly. Then, in a coquettish, manipulative voice, and with a dizzying sense of excited surrender, she drew back and peered up at him earnestly. 'But first, Daddy, can I please tell you something embarrassing ... I really need to pee, Daddy.'

'Oh, I know, piggy,' he replied. Rebecca felt faint with excited apprehension.

...

Rebecca tried not to take panicked gulps of air as she stood in front of him and nodded. 'Yes, Daddy, I understand.' Then she tried to smile at him as she stood with her weight slightly on one hip, in a provocative little stance. Instead she let out a nervous, breathless little giggle, and her shoulders trembled a little as she tried to keep herself still. 'It's going to be so bad, Daddy,' she said, and then she let her head fall sweetly to one side. 'I really hope I please you.'

'Oh, I'm sure you will, piggy,' he said, and he stroked her cheek lightly before walking into the pub.

She waited for one minute, as he'd told her. She really needed to pee now. Her stomach leapt in fear when she thought of what she was about to do, but her arousal now drowned out everything very quickly. He had been right. When he had told her as they left the apartment that Daddy knew what she needed and that she'd be thanking him before long ... he had been right. Of course, it was perverse and patronizing of him, but to now surrender to the idea that he had been right brought fresh waves of submissive, masochistic joy. Her stomach was a riot of butterflies as she walked towards the entrance after him.

The pub was very open plan and Rebecca immediately felt tingly shock at how it looked. About a dozen people sat around the long, crescent shaped bar, and where she was about to do what she was about to do was basically an open stage for everyone present to see her. People stared at her already. They were mostly middle aged men it seemed, a couple of women, and a bar-man who eyed her with interest the moment she walked through the door.

Then she saw him. He was off to one side away from the bar, and holding a coffee cup. He smiled faintly but he didn't even look right at her.

Rebecca approached the bar, and she felt eyes all over her. She was peripherally aware of people turning to look at her. She was an almost pornographic spectacle in her tiny white hot-pants and minuscule top. Her knees felt weak. Men were undressing her with their eyes. Not that there was much at all to take off.

The barman was serving someone. She stood in the centre of the open space and it felt as though she was centre stage at a theatre in the round.

She remembered everything he had said minutes before, and so she put her hands between her legs and sank just a little on her knees. She knew she was being watched and she knew that this was a parody of a girl needing desperately to pee. She also knew that Daddy was watching, and pleasing Daddy mattered more than anything. She wanted to do a good job and she didn't care how humiliated she was about to be. The hot, fluttering ache in her stomach made her want to give Daddy whatever he wanted and to wallow in the shameful surrender of being his good little piggy.

Someone else was next in line. The barman served him. Rebecca bit her bottom lip and did the little desperation crouch again for a moment. She was dimply aware of someone chuckling to her left, but she just watched the barman, an increasingly pleading expression on her face.

When he finally looked at her to ask for her order, she took a couple of tiny steps towards the bar, her hands still buried between her legs, and she said in a voice loud enough for everyone at the bar to hear, 'Can I please use your bathroom?'

There was an unabashed laughed from a couple of people to her right. The barman looked her incredulously up and down.

'Well, are you buying a drink, Miss? This isn't a public convenience.'

'Please ... I need to go really bad.'

'Well if you'd like to buy a drink, Miss,' he shrugged. He was looking at her with disdain and clearly aware that she didn't have anything remotely resembling pockets for money. People were paying attention to this exchange and now it seemed everybody at the bar was staring at her.

As Rebecca let go she felt a hot, unbelievable wave of exquisite shame.

She felt the immediate relief, and she put both hands to her mouth and whined, 'Oh no!'

Then she looked down at her cutesy trainers, whose toes she had pointed slightly towards each other in her girlish, helpless pose. She watched pee stream down one bare leg as it escaped her tight hot-pants and began to form a puddle on the varnished floorboards. She watched it soak the front of her tiny shorts and squirt a little out of the other side of the crotch because of the tightness. She felt warmth soak her legs and she felt it go on and on and on as she just allowed it to. She reeled with perverse, shameful joy as she stood there and peed herself in front of all these people. She heard the trickling sound even with voices raised, mostly in laughter, and she was aware of the barman marching quickly along the bar, through the lift-up hatch and towards her, his shoes clicking angrily on the wooden floor.

'I'm so sorry,' she whimpered as he grabbed her arm.

'Never mind that, just get out,' he said and he marched her out of the puddle she had made and to the front door. Then he guided her out of the pub and went back inside, where loud laughter could still be heard.

She stood trembling for long moments. Sick excitement churned her stomach. The cool breeze washed over her wet legs.

'What a perfect piggy you are.' He walked up to her and gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. 'I think it's time Daddy took you home and used you like a little fuck piggy, don't you, darling?'

Rebecca was still reeling with masochistic, joyful disbelief at what she'd just done for him. She took a shaky little breath and then she pushed her stomach out a little, arched her back, and with a deep, shivery thrill at playing up to him like a good girl, she said, 'Oh please, Daddy ... yes, Daddy.'


	4. Chapter 4

Four

 

Ten minutes later they were walking along a different main road than the one by which they had earlier entered the town. He had said they were taking the scenic route. The afternoon traffic was heavy on this road and it kept slowing and then starting again so that Rebecca felt like some slutty exhibit being paraded along for an audience of cars. Her entire, nearly naked body was electric with goose-bumps at this extreme feeling of exposure, but it thrilled her now. She held his hand and she took the occasional skipping step to match his pace. She ached with submissive abandon at being his piggy to parade wherever he liked.

He had sent her into a public bathroom on the way out of the town centre, where she had cleaned herself up and put on the identical pair of hot-pants he had made her buy earlier. While changing, all she could think about was the fact that he had made her buy another pair of those hot-pants because he had known he was going to make her pee herself in the first pair. It was a simple, obvious thing, but for some reason it filled her with a hot, melting thrill at being controlled that way.

When she had come out of that bathroom she had approached him with a skip in her step and then given him a little twirl, asking if Daddy thought she looked nice. Pandering to him like this now felt like an obscene, delicious submission, and the fact that she had no choice but to play up to him in such a way only added to the potent surrender of it.

Several people had sounded their car horns while passing, and somebody had shouted something unintelligible but clearly appreciative from his car window. It wasn't that the self-consciousness didn't still hit her in shocking waves ... it was that now she welcomed it and basked in the humiliation of it.

He led her off the main road and to their right across a large retail park's car park. It was fairly crowded and she received more stares as they walked through parked cars and past huge furniture, DIY and office supplies shops. Then he led her over a little road and towards a ramp that led down onto the bank of a canal, and suddenly they were in totally different surroundings. The people and traffic were suddenly behind them and they were walking along a towpath. Some factories and warehouses on the right soon dwindled above this valley and gave way to picturesque English countryside. They walked along banks of high rushes and willows, through a quaint little arched tunnel that forced him to lower his head, and then she saw meadows and woods on the other side of the canal. Apart from one guy who whizzed past them on a push-bike there was no sight of people at all.

'Did you enjoy your shopping trip, piggy?'

Rebecca swung his hand a little as they walked, in a sweet, girlish gesture. 'I loved it so much, Daddy. Thank you for taking me.'

'I knew you'd be shy at first, darling.' In the distance was an enormous, high railway bridge set into this gentle valley. It was a huge Victorian era monolith of blackened brick and tall arches forming tunnels that tapered off into the hills on either side. 'I tell you what, piggy,' he said, and he gently lifted her hand then let go of it as he brought them to a stop.

Rebecca stood in front of him and stared innocently up at him. 'What, Daddy?' Her stomach was a storm of butterflies. This was a different kind of apprehension than the embarrassments of earlier.

'I think out here would be a nice place for you to try on your new outfit.'

'What new outfit, Daddy?' She was already wearing the other pair of hot-pants, she didn't know what he meant.

'You just bought it, darling,' he smiled. 'Now, you're going to try it on ... and then we're going to go to a nice quiet spot under that bridge and you can model it for Daddy.'

'Okay, Daddy,' she shrugged sweetly. He put the plastic bag he had been carrying on the ground and then he stood close to her and stroked her bare shoulder. It was the first time she had seen him really looking at her body. He had looked her over while watching her humiliate herself of course, but not like this. It felt different.

His hands went around her naked waist and he smoothed them slowly upwards, around her back. She shivered at the way his hands felt on her naked skin, and she took a sharp, nervous little breath and smiled helplessly. 'Daddy,' she said bashfully.

'Arms up, piggy.' She peered up at him. He was looking into her eyes, and when she hesitated for a confused moment he turned his head a little to one side and raised an eyebrow just slightly as if to say, 'Well?' He looked faintly amused.

'Sorry, Daddy,' she blurted, and she lifted her arms up over her head.

He peeled the tight little top up over her breasts and then helped her wrestle it over her head and pull her arms free from it. Then Rebecca stood with her arms limply at her sides as he took a moment to look at her. She was breathing rapidly, and he watched her little breasts rising and falling for several moments before meeting her eyes again, the corner of his mouth flickering ever so slightly in a smile. Then he put his hands around her waist again and gently turned her body until her back was to him. He reached around her and slowly eased the hot-pants down, gently tugging them until they were around her thighs. Then he pulled them down over her knees and she helpfully lifted her feet one at a time for him to free them from the elasticated fabric. The feel of him against her back, and of the cool autumn breeze on her now naked body, and of standing still while Daddy undressed her in the open air - all conspired to make her tremble in excited apprehension.

He moved away from her for a moment and said, 'Turn around, piggy.' She did as he said, trying not to breathe too quickly and nervously. He was putting those skimpy clothes in the plastic bag, and taking something else out.

He stood close again, and he said, 'Lift your hair up, piggy.' She did as he told her, and then she heard the soft clink of a metal chain and she felt him fasten the dog leash around her throat. He fastened it securely without making it tight. Then he stood back and smiled, looking at her naked body. Naked but for the ridiculously cute trainers. 'That's the first part of your new outfit, darling. You look lovely in it.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' she breathed, embarrassed and excited. The chain was cold against her back.

Then he took the red lipstick from the bag. She knew why she had been told to buy it on her shopping trip of course, but she hadn't expected him to use it this way before they even got back to her apartment. He knelt on one knee and said, 'Keep still, piggy,' and then he put his left hand on the small of her back while writing on her stomach. He wrote three words, one beneath the other. She could see what they were as she peered down. He had written, 'Daddy's little piggy.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' she blurted, and as she smiled down at him, almost giggling breathlessly with her nervous apprehension, he ran his left hand down over her bottom and firmly squeezed her cheek. Her stomach ached deep down and her thighs and back tingled as his hand went down over the inside curve of her buttock and his finger-tips probed to within a hair's breadth of her aching cunt. She badly wanted him to touch her there.

'You're more than welcome, piggy,' he replied as he rose again. 'That's the second part of your new outfit. It suits you, darling.' Then he fished in the bag again and said, 'Last part ... after all, we don't want you feeling undressed, do we, piggy?'

'No, Daddy,' she shook her head sweetly.

He opened the pack of wooden clothes pegs and took two from it. Rebecca's limbs felt suddenly limp in a delicious, masochistic way. He smiled down at her as he gently closed his hand over one small breast and squeezed it. He teased her erect nipple slowly with his thumb and in a gently patronizing tone he said, 'Oh, darling, that's adorable. They're so tiny ... but very, very pretty.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' she breathed shakily as he stroked them for a moment, one after the other. He did it in an over gentle way, with a coaxing, reassuring expression - as though she were a fragile little thing that had to be treated like a scared puppy. Then while gently holding her left breast, he brought a wooden clothes peg to it, and closed it slowly on her nipple until it bit savagely hard. Rebecca's eyebrows arched and she looked up at him with her lips helplessly parted and a beautifully desperate expression on her face. She opened her mouth a little wider and made a tiny sound in her throat.

'Good piggy,' he coaxed, and then he attached a clothes peg to her other nipple. This time she whimpered, and she moved just a little on her feet in agitated discomfort. He stood back a few paces and picked up the plastic bag. Rebecca stood on the towpath naked but for her silly white and pink trainers and she clasped her hands behind her back and posed for Daddy, trying to keep still for him despite the pain of the pegs. He looked her slowly up and down, savouring the sight of her. She thought he looked pleased. She wanted him to be pleased. The longer she stood like this, naked, and with the collar gently hugging her throat, the perverse message written on her stomach, and the clothes pegs pinching her nipples so hard that any movement caused her to open her mouth in a gasp of pain - the longer she wanted to.

He stepped back over to her and he gently pushed her hair aside then trailed his finger-tips down her back, making her shiver and arch her back a little to his touch, which made the pegs pinch in a fresh burst of pain. His hand went firmly over her lower back and towards her arse, and then she felt gentle a tug at her neck and he said, 'All fours, piggy.' He had taken the dog-leash's thong handle.

Rebecca sank to her knees and then let herself fall forwards onto her hands. With every movement of her body the clothes pegs sent worse pain shooting through her nipples but it only added to the grinding ache that now overwhelmed her. She liked that sharp pinch no matter how much it hurt.

'Crawl for Daddy, there's a good puppy,' he said from above her, and she felt him walk slowly past her. Then he paused for a moment, his shoes only a foot away from where her hands supported her flat on the ground. She gasped as the palm of his hand slapped across her left buttock, and he said, 'Oh, piggy ... the grass will be much better than this path ... Daddy's not that mean.' He hadn't even slapped hard, but it was a surprise, and she felt so achingly exposed and controlled now that anything he did felt magnified, made her ache to be more and more controlled, directed, manipulated.

Rebecca moved her bare knees and her hands and she crawled a little to the right and onto the grass that ran along the hard, packed earth of the towpath. He tugged the leash gently to guide her, and she crawled along the grass while he walked slowly alongside her, guiding her gently.

'There's a good piggy.' That huge railway bridge was still quite a way in the distance. The grass bank along which she crawled snaked along the towpath a very long way, and she knew he was going to have her crawl the whole distance. The slow speed at which she moved filled her with a sense of delirious helplessness and surrender. She didn't care how long it took if it pleased him.

'Thank you, Daddy,' said, peering up at him. He was watching her naked back as she crawled, and when he met her eyes he looked a little less condescending, and a little more more obviously enjoying the sight of her naked body. That made her feel even more excitingly helpless. Daddy was making her crawl all this way because he wanted to take her out of the open and to a private place under that bridge. He wanted to do more than toy with her by embarrassment and humiliation. She crawled for at least a minute in silence and he stepped slowly alongside her on the path, holding the leash taut enough that she could feel it. She knew he was pleased with her and it made her feel giddy with excitement. Every time she moved her knees and hands in her crawling gait her cunt ached more and the pegs pinched more, and she wanted them to ... she didn't even try to move in any way that might lessen the pain. She wanted the pain. She just wanted to crawl like a good piggy to where Daddy was taking her.

When they were finally within thirty feet that of that dark, looming bridge, he tugged on the leash and softly said, 'Up, piggy, quickly.'

Rebecca rose shakily, wincing at the pain of her tortured nipples, and he drew her close to him. She looked up at him uncertainly and he pulled his coat a little around her bare back, pressing her body to his. Then she heard the sudden sound of a bicycle approaching. He closed a hand around one of her bare arse cheeks and squeezed it firmly. She opened her mouth a little and closed her eyes, almost as much at that feeling as at the pegs, which were now awkwardly pushed against his body and pinching wildly. His other hand held the leash handle and the carrier bag, and pressed against her back, keeping her against him.

As the cyclist whizzed past them on the towpath Daddy held her tight to conceal her, and he kissed her forehead lightly. She looked up and saw him watching the cyclist along the path for a few moments until he was satisfied. Then he let go of her and stood back, smiling at her naked body. 'Daddy doesn't want any interruptions, piggy ... and that new outfit of yours is rather eye-catching.' Rebecca gave him a bashful little smile. 'You've been such a good girl, and we're nearly there. Look at all that though ...' he gestured to the thick bushes, nettles and dry undergrowth that went off the towpath to the right hand side of the bridge's main tunnel. 'Come here, piggy.'

Rebecca stepped gingerly towards him in her ridiculous, girly trainers. She was naked, trembling, and both her nipples and her cunt ached for very different reasons that in her excited state of masochistic joy amounted to the same.

'I'll have to carry you in there, piggy. It's all very scratchy and your legs are bare.' He put his arm gently around her and added, 'After all, Daddy wouldn't want to see his little piggy hurt.' Then he brought a hand slowly to her breasts, and he casually pushed one of the clothes pegs one way and then the other. Rebecca's mouth opened helplessly in an 'Ow' shape, and when he flicked the other peg sharply a few times she made a high-pitched little noise each time. Then he gave her bottom a little slap and said, 'Wrap yourself around me, piggy.' He put a hand underneath her bottom and lifted her against him. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her thighs around his hips. She was still gasping at how her nipples hurt.

Then he carried her off the path, crunching through the undergrowth alongside a series of arched, dark brickwork tunnels that grew lower with each one they passed. Rebecca clung to him as he walked, and she felt ridiculously like a girl being carried this way. It was patronizing and silly. She lay her head on his shoulder and surrendered utterly to how patronizing and silly it felt. Her naked body felt so vulnerable and good against his clothes. She pushed her crotch against his stomach and purposely let the pegs twist between them so that they hurt ferociously.

In her most innocent voice and with hot, grinding excitement flooding through her, she asked, 'What are you going to do to me, Daddy?'


	5. Chapter 5

Five

 

This was the last arched tunnel before the railway bridge met the hillside. It was completely secluded and obscured by trees at the end through which they had just come, but wide open to rolling meadows and distant views at the other. The little tunnel was maybe thirty feet long and littered with junk. A discarded fridge lay on its side against the inner wall, closest to the towpath, and there were several tea chests and packing boxes lying around. The floor was littered with yellowed newspapers, squashed coke cans and ancient cigarette ends. As he gave her bottom a little slap and she unwound herself from him to stand alone on her cutesy white and pink trainers again, she thought that this was an excitingly grimy little place to be naked in, and for Daddy to use her in.

'I've walked past here many times, piggy, and I've sometimes had the thought that these arches looked a nicely private but also very open air place to do something you're not supposed to. I think kids must have had the same idea.' He nodded down at the soda cans and cigarette butts. He stepped over to the other end of the tunnel, the one with the open view. 'Come here, piggy.' He held out his hand.

Rebecca took it and he led her to the broad mouth of the short tunnel. He put his hands lightly to either side of her waist and guided her to a position in front of him, just outside of the arched brick entrance. She faced a long meadow - the towpath winding around the canal to her far left, a couple of little stone foot-bridges crossing it in the distance. In the far distance were fields, woods, housing estates. She had to be able to see for three or four miles in some directions. She saw the tiny shapes of a couple of people walking the towpath about half a mile away. Then she saw a couple of old men emerge from the left, walking the path they had just left. Only fifty feet or so away. She even heard snatches of their conversation. She held her breath, but he simply stroked her back and then pressed against her body with his so that she was forced to take a couple of steps further out into this open expanse of meadow. Her limbs froze. She felt so exposed, and she clutched silently at his sleeves in a panic.

'Oh, piggy,' he laughed softly. 'They won't see you.' He held her wrists lightly and let her breathe rapidly for a few long moments while he gently held her there, exposed to a vast open space naked and with clothes pegs biting her nipples, not to mention an incredibly inappropriate advertisement written in red lipstick on her stomach. Soon she realized that he was right. No-one walking that way would look back this way, and even if they did, she would probably not immediately stand out to the eye back here under this one arch at the end of a row of arches.

She relaxed against him and let go of his sleeves. After a few moments he took her hand and led her back into the tunnel. Rebecca's heart was pounding. Her nipples were a pinching throb that shot through her wildly when she moved her body too much in any way. They made her feel pinned, helpless, on display.

'Let's have a look at you, piggy,' he said, and he sat on the cleanest looking spot on the over-turned fridge-freezer. He offered her his hand, and Rebecca stepped towards him. She moved slowly, languidly, looking at the ground and arching her back a little, pushing her tummy out a little. Her hands were clasped loosely behind the middle of her back so that her elbows stuck out awkwardly, girlishly. She was breathing in shallow gasps that she did her best to keep inaudible and she was trembling. But she wanted to provoke him. She wanted him to use her however he liked. She knew that he would, and that made her provocation even more submissively thrilling. She took his hand and looked at him with her head lowered like a naughty girl in trouble.

'Sit on Daddy's lap, darling,' he said and he gently guided her with his hands until she sat sideways on his lap and he supported her body with his left arm. She leaned against him with her knees drawn up and pressed together, and he ran a hand along her thigh and said, 'That's better, piggy.' His touch was firm but sensitive, and being touched made her bare skin feel electrified. Shivers ran up her back and through her thighs. With his left hand he stroked her hair, then ran his fingers through it and cradled the back of her head. 'You're such a beautiful little piggy.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' she replied, and she bunched her shoulders and brought her knees up a little higher in a sweetly self-conscious little shrug. The clothes peg on her right breast pushed against his coat and made her gasp. Even though she was virtually curled up on his lap in a girlishly coy way, she somehow felt more vulnerable and exposed than ever. In that moment, and with the feeling of her bare skin against his clothes, the scent of his subtle aftershave, the sound of his deep, purposely patronizing voice so close - she found herself shyly avoiding his eyes and gazing down at the garish red lipstick words written on her stomach. It sent a flood of shameful excitement pounding through her.

It was as though he saw her feel that jarring contrast. He placed his right hand on her chest - above her aching little breasts so that his finger-tips lightly touched the collar around her throat. Then he gently pushed her backwards, cradling her head with his other hand. 'Lie back, piggy. There's a good girl.'

His gentleness didn't change the fact that soon her head rested on the grimy fridge surface and her back was forced to arch for him. The clothes pegs bit painfully. When he had set her head down he lifted her right knee and brought it over his head to hook over his shoulder. Then he lifted her left thigh until her girly trainer sat braced against his knee. He gently guided her leg until it fell limply outward. Now she lay across his lap with her legs spread. She looked up at him and let her arms go limp - one laying on the dusty surface of the fridge and the other dangling off it.

He looked down at her nervous face and gave her a sympathetic, condescending little frown as if to say, 'There, there, I understand.' He looked gently amused, but whatever his patronizing demeanour, there was now also something a little more charged about him, something a little less patient.

He trailed his fingers along the back of her thigh and then moved his hand around the curve of her buttock, squeezing it and pushing her, forcing her legs even further apart. Then he lightly touched her inner thigh and ran the backs of his fingers towards her crotch. He teased her, stroking her skin near where she was most achingly sensitive but never quite getting there. She twitched several times as she lay there, and her breathing was quick and helplessly audible. She felt electrified and prone and she wanted urgently for him to touch her there.

'Oh, piggy,' he soothed. 'What a state I've let you get into. I'm sorry, darling ... Daddy didn't realize just how excitable and overwhelmed his little piggy would be.'

Then his hand was between her legs, and as two of his straightened fingers moved slowly and firmly over her cunt she gasped out loud. Her head and shoulders made an echoey metal noise on the fridge beneath her as she twitched helplessly. His fingers were slow and certain and slid wetly to either side of her labia, squeezing them together and then massaging them in a way that made her want to grind her hips against his hand and come right now, right there on his lap. Her arched back trembled and she blurted, 'D-daddy,' in a stammering gasp as her eyes closed in shameful bliss. Her right hand flopped and twitched on the loud metal fridge and then grabbed at his sleeve and clung to it in desperation.

'Listen to Daddy,' he said, and he withdrew his hand. Rebecca opened her eyes again and looked up at him. Her lips were parted and the clothes pegs bobbed slightly as her little breasts rose and fell quickly with her gasping breath. It ached so badly that he had stopped touching her. 'Look at that,' he nodded down to her body. 'What does that say?'

She swallowed hard and took a shaky breath as she focused on what he meant, and then she looked up into his eyes. 'D-daddy's little piggy,' she answered shakily.

'Good girl.' He smiled, and he gently smoothed her hair with his left hand while firmly gripping her thigh and forcing it even further outward with his right - making her feel even more pinned and exposed to him where she lay. The clothes pegs were now a dull ache that somehow only enhanced the unbearable need between her legs. 'Daddy wants his little piggy swollen and aching and desperate. That's how I like you best. Do you understand, piggy?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded sweetly.

'So if Daddy touches you, or does anything else to you, and you feel that you're in danger of losing control and coming ... you're going to warn Daddy right away. You can beg if you need to, or even yell it - but you're not going to come. That way you can be a good girl and show Daddy just what he wants to see ... which is this beautiful little piggy-hole staying just as frustrated, wet and swollen as it can be. You want to be a good girl for Daddy, don't you?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded more deeply, melting into the masochistic, girlish surrender of it.

She gasped as she felt his finger-tips lightly brush her cunt again, smooth their way over her wet lips, and then firmly circle her hole. She bit her bottom lip and breathed fast. She felt the tips of two fingers push just a little way inside her and then they moved back and forth, easing their way deeper and deeper until he was fucking her with his fingers. Then he pressed the heel of his hand against her lips and it ground against her clit as his fingers moved inside her. Her mouth opened in a whimpering little moan and her eyes closed. Her limbs went rigid and she grabbed at his coat. It was less than a minute before she panted urgently, 'D-daddy, pl-please stop!'

He did stop, and then he slowly withdrew his fingers. 'There's a good girl. I'm proud of you, piggy.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' she panted.

'Oh, piggy,' he smiled. 'That will have to wait for another day. That's a shame.'

'What will, Daddy?'

He sighed and looked at her naked, pornographically prone body for a long moment. Then he lifted her hand from where it had limply let go of his coat and he said, 'Stand up for a moment, piggy. Daddy's going to explain something to you.'

Rebecca struggled to get up from her position and she felt dizzy and awkward as she clambered off his lap and onto her feet. She was trembling, and having been brought close to orgasm like that had left her feeling like some helpless plaything. She was. She wanted to be. A breeze came through the tunnel and washed over her naked body. It found the moisture between her legs and made her shiver. When he then reached around her for the leash handle and let the metal chain hang slackly between them she wanted to beg him to touch her again, to make her come.

'Sit here, darling, on my knee.' Rebecca turned to sit sideways on his knee but he put his hand on her arse and stopped her. 'No, piggy, not like that. Straddle it.'

'Yes, Daddy.'

She put her gaudy trainers to either side of his leg and then sat. He held the leash a little more taut, and she put her hands on his upper thigh to balance herself. She felt so on display. Her wet, aching cunt pressed against his leg. She had to sit very upright with her legs half bent to stay balanced.

'You're going to hump my leg, piggy. If you feel as though you're going to come, you'll stop, and you'll tell Daddy that you're a good girl. Because you know Daddy doesn't want you doing that until he chooses to make you. When it feels safe, you'll start again. Every time you have to pause, you'll let Daddy know by telling him you're a good girl. Understood?'

'Yes, Daddy.'

'Off you go, piggy.' Rebecca was self-conscious suddenly, but given everything that had happened it was a ridiculous feeling. Besides, she had to do whatever Daddy said no matter what. That meant she didn't even have to worry about the fact that she wanted to. She looked at him with a hesitant little expression ... and then she began to bounce up and down on his knee.

He smiled at her as she jogged up and down holding his leg for support, and he began to speak, 'Oh yes ... I was going to explain something to you. Well, piggy ... when a skinny little thing like you parades around with those tiny little bumps of yours all excited, and her little piggy-hole all swollen and wet ... it provokes Daddy. Do you understand, darling?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she replied breathlessly, bobbing up and down quickly and feeling deliriously embarrassed.

'So to put it crudely, piggy, that means Daddy needs to empty his balls.'

Rebecca blurted, 'Y-yes, Daddy,' just as she was forced to stop humping and stay still for several moments. 'I'm a good girl, Daddy,' she said somewhat breathlessly.

He shook his head gently and gave her a flicker of a smile. 'Oh, piggy ... you are such an excitable little thing, aren't you?' He pulled her toward him by the leash and kissed her. She gasped against his mouth in surprise. Then he stood with an arm bracing her bottom while she still straddled his leg. He put her down gently and said, 'All fours, piggy.'

Rebecca was startled, and still reeling and aching from her near orgasm. She sank to her knees and fell forward onto her hands, not caring about the dusty floor of the tunnel. She felt him move around her to stand in front of her. 'There's a good puppy.' He got down on his knees right in front of her face and tugged her collar up a little. She looked up at him nervously and he smiled briefly, then smoothed a stray strand of hair off her forehead.

He unbuckled his belt inches from her face. Rebecca watched him unzip his fly and she felt a giddy, thuddingly shameful joy at what was about to happen. He really was going to use her. Despite his close attention, which veered between patronizing affection and playful cruelty - it was not easy to discern whether he simply enjoyed toying with her, or was actually significantly turned on by her when he did toy with her. Now she felt a terrible thrill of shameful satisfaction that she made Daddy want to give her this kind of attention too. She gazed at what he was doing and her naked back moved with her tiny, rapid breaths. It made the clothes peg bite harder. Her nipples hurt so much now they were almost numb, in a savage kind of way. It felt so good. She was on all fours on the dusty floor like a naked puppy, and Daddy was pulling his trousers down to reveal a huge bulge in his shorts. As he pulled his shorts down all her questions vanished about what Daddy wanted his little piggy for. His cock sprang out and swayed in front of her face. It was big. She looked up at him with a bashful, naughty little smile that she couldn't help. 'What should I do, Daddy?'

'Piggy ... right now Daddy would truly love to fuck you. But let's face it, darling ... by the time Daddy managed to squeeze into your tight little piggy-hole you would have come. We don't want that, do we?'

'No, Daddy,' she shook her head sweetly, and her eyes kept going back to the large penis that stood almost upright just inches from her face.

'So what you can do first is give it a little kiss ...' He ran his fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head with one hand, then pulled her a little forwards by her leash and lay his cock across her cheek. It felt excitingly warm and heavy on her face.

She planted her lips softly against its underside, puposely gave it a soft little kiss with a small smacking noise, and then breathed, 'Yes, Daddy?' against his skin and peered up at him.

'Here, piggy. I'll show you.' He pushed the head of his cock over her lips, and Rebecca let her mouth open a little while peering up at him as though she didn't understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

 

Rebecca's knees began to chafe a little on the dusty earthen floor of the tunnel but she didn't care. Besides, that was nothing compared to the dull but furious throb of her tortured nipples. She didn't care about that either, even though the rocking motion on her hands and knees threatened constantly to move the pegs just enough to awaken how much they were really hurting. All she cared about was that she was being a good piggy for Daddy, and that Daddy wanted her just like this on her hands and knees while he fucked her mouth.

He held her leash in one hand and she felt the tautness of the chain, felt the collar pull very slightly at her throat - but he didn't drag her or hurt her. She felt as though Daddy was just reminding her that she was a good puppy on a leash. She liked it. His other hand cradled the back of her head - his fingers in her hair. His hand was firm, but he didn't push her or force her deeper onto his cock. He just gently held her where he wanted her. It filled her mouth and she felt it against the back of her throat, but he didn't push it further. Instead he just moved it slowly in and out and he let her suck on it. She heard him breathing a little harder, but he made no other noises, so the only sounds in the tunnel were the small, wet smacking sounds of her enthusiastic mouth, which were excitingly undignified to hear. She peered up at his face with big, innocent eyes, and she tilted her head sweetly while she gazed up at him. Then her eyes fell back to what she was doing. She wanted Daddy to see that she was a good girl who was very happy to be pleasing him, and that she didn't mind however long it took, or how her knees and hands felt on the dirty floor while she posed like a good puppy and sucked Daddy's cock.

It wasn't too much longer before he drew his hand from her hair and gently lifted her chin to look up at him. 'Come here, piggy.' He pulled his cock from her mouth and let it slap heavily and wetly onto her cheek while he moved her hair off the chain of the leash. She kissed along its length of his stiff penis for a moment until he had exchanged the thong handle to his left hand. 'Turn around,' he said, and when she looked up at him confused he made a little downwards circular motion with his finger. Rebecca shuffled in a semi-circle on the dirty floor until she faced away from him. She was trembling helplessly. Her stomach leapt in scared anticipation. Was he was about to fuck her after all?

He put a firm hand on her inner thigh and moved her legs wide apart. Her knees scraped on the earthen floor. He did it with a casual force, as though he had momentarily forgotten to be so gentle with her. She felt over-powered and prone. A numbing, tingling thrill shot through her entire body, drowning out even the ache of the clothes pegs. Her slender back rose and fell in unbearable expectation. He pulled on the leash a little and her head lifted. Then she felt his stiff cock press against her wet, swollen lips and slide over her aching cunt. She let out a shaky moan.

'Remember what I told you, piggy?' She felt the hand holding the leash grip her left buttock, his fingers pressing hard into her cheek. The head of his cock moved firmly over her wet lips, probing and then pushing at her aching little hole. Then it was inside her, forcing her open, and she let out a gasping little moan with her head lifted by the collar. She braced against the floor on her flat hands as he inched inside her, slowly making it wetter and pushing deeper. Then he sank his cock deep inside her, stretching her and filling her, and all she could do was open her mouth in an inarticulate, jerky sob as he began to fuck her.

With each long thrust Rebecca felt herself stretched and impaled on Daddy's cock. She could barely even hear her own endless, syncopated moan as she jogged back and forth quicker and quicker on her hands and knees. The semi-numbed pinching of her nipples flared up with her rapid movement but that pain only poured into the blissful explosion of sensation as Daddy fucked her harder and faster.

Very soon the reeling point of no return began to flare through her belly - igniting from where Daddy drove into her while his hands held her hips firmly. Rebecca forced herself to sob, 'D-daddy, stop!'

He slowed and with a last couple of long thrusts, he stopped. Her mouth was open and her eyes screwed shut in desperate need. She just wanted him to keep fucking her. She wanted to come. She wanted him to fill her with his come. She trembled and gasped there on her hands and knees as he pulled his still erect cock out of her ... she just wanted him to put it right back inside her and fuck his little piggy hard again. She wanted it so badly. Her whole body was a tingling, electrified, shuddering ache that made her whimper in desperate need even as she felt him tugging on the leash and grabbing her wrist.

He dragged her a little way on the dusty floor and turned her over. She felt dizzy and helpless as she came to rest sitting half upright with her hands supporting her on the floor, and his hand holding the back of her head as he knelt close. With his other hand he was pulling on his cock, wanking inches from her face. She watched it, gasping for breath and transfixed, and just as she remembered what she was supposed to say she felt his left hand tighten at the back of her head.

She looked up at him with damp, scared eyes and she said, 'I'm a good girl, Daddy,' just as a hot, forceful jet hit her cheek. She gasped involuntarily and squeezed her eyes shut in surprise. It was followed immediately by several more and she felt the movement of his hand slow as he came all over her face. It was hot and as it sprayed her forehead and her cheek it seemed to go on and on. It rolled over her lips and she tasted it. She sat awkwardly with her eyes closed and her face drenched, and he took his hand from her hair and then she heard him take a couple of steps away from her. Her bottom sat on the dirty floor, her cunt ached, and she was covered in his come ... and she was still shuddering a little from her near orgasm. She felt like his plaything and he had just used her thoroughly. She felt excited to be his plaything.

She felt something touch her face and she realized her was carefully wiping her closed eyes.

'Open your eyes, piggy.'

She did as he was told in time to see him wiping his cock on the same thing he had just used for her eyes. It was the tiny white top she had been wearing. He looked down at her and smiled. 'Well now I know what that pretty face looks like covered in Daddy's come.' He zipped his fly and knelt on one knee in front of her. 'It suits you, piggy. Next time I'll take a photo and you can see.' He brought the tiny scrunched up top to her face and began to wipe her. When he was done her face still felt quite sticky but she just sat like a good piggy and let Daddy do whatever he wanted.

'This is going to hurt, piggy.' With the come soaked top still in one hand he reached slowly towards one of the clothes pegs and looked her in the eye with an expression of amused sympathy. When he slowly released the peg and took it off, Rebecca's mouth fell open in pain, and he made a 'shhh' sound and winced a little in sympathy with her, though the slight smile did not leave his face. The other peg hurt even more when he removed it, though he did it gently. This time she actually made a pained little noise. 'Oh, piggy,' he said. Then he leaned down and gave each of her painfully throbbing nipples the lightest little kiss.

'Thank you, Daddy,' she said in a tiny voice. She didn't know whether any of his patronizing sympathy was remotely genuine, but it felt exciting to respond as his good little piggy, especially considering what he had just done to her.

He unbuckled the leash and took it off her, and when he put it in the plastic bag he brought out her tiny shorts and dropped them on her lap. 'Get dressed, darling. Daddy's going to take you home, get you cleaned up, and then teach you how a good little piggy behaves when she's indoors.

Rebecca rose shakily to her feet and struggled to get the tiny, stretchy shorts on over her ridiculous trainers. Her nipples still throbbed violently with every movement of her body. He stood watching her, and when she was done, he handed her the top he had just wiped her face with. She looked at it as she took it, met his gaze for just a moment, then gingerly peeled it over her head and wrestled herself into it. It was wet and sticky at the front and back, and putting it on felt uncomfortable and humiliating.

He took her hand and led her out of the open air end of the tunnel and into a large meadow. They cut across, heading back for the towpath they had left a little earlier. It felt shocking and uncertain to be out here in the open again. Rebecca's knees felt a little unsteady. Her nipples were beginning to hurt a little less already, but the slow, grinding ache in her stomach wasn't going anywhere.

As they neared the towpath she saw two separate pairs of people in the distance, walking in the opposite direction they were, and soon they would have to pass them. She felt nearly naked, and obscenely sticky, and she was certain that anyone who saw her up close her would somehow know immediately what had just been done to her. As she glanced down to watch her footing on the uneven grass she suddenly remembered the lipstick writing on her stomach.

'Daddy, the lipstick,' she said to him, tugging at his hand.

He smiled into the distance along the towpath. 'Well ... I could let you have the shopping bag, piggy, and you could hold it in front of you. I mean ... if you're really worried about some random English people knowing whose little piggy you are. Would you like the bag, darling?'

Rebecca said nothing for a few moments. Then she swung his hand playfully as they walked. 'No, Daddy. I'm your little piggy.' Her thighs and back immediately shivered with an exciting thrill of shameful exhibition.

The two middle-aged men chatting to each other stopped chatting when they were still a long way off. She could feel them ogling her, and as they passed closer she could sense the amused or excited silence between them. The path through these meadows was pretty broad, but not broad enough to escape an unbearable moment of proximity as Rebecca held tight to Daddy's hand and walked past strangers. She was very aware of being a slutty exhibition, as she had been in the town ... but now she also wore a deeply inappropriate advertisement on her stomach, and her tiny top was plastered with Daddy's spunk.

The next two people walking along together were an older couple. The woman scowled at Rebecca and then seemed intent on staring away to one side as they passed on the path. Rebecca cringed inwardly and held her breath. When they had gone by she heard angry muttering and the word 'disgraceful' was briefly audible as their voices quickly faded into the distance.

Daddy was smiling to himself. They crossed a foot-bridge and walked along the canal for five minutes without passing anyone else. All the while Rebecca's stomach churned with excitement at being paraded around like this again, at how she was showing him that she wanted to please him, and most of all, at the fact that soon they would be at her apartment.

She was going to find out how a good little piggy behaves indoors.


End file.
